


A Gentle Place to Belong, as I Hold You Tight

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Loneliness. It’s something Azuma wishes could just go away and leave him.
Relationships: Guy/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 35





	A Gentle Place to Belong, as I Hold You Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my two dearest AzuGuy shippers on Twitter! You know who you are~ Hope I did them justice! (Title taken from Gekkoujou no Aria lyrics.)

It’s not something that exactly happens often, but Azuma would be lying if he said it was a rare occurrence.

It was simple, really. He just had his days where he felt lonely. There wasn’t much he could do about it. And he never wanted to bother the others so he just dealt with it. It wasn’t really much of a big deal. Azuma wasn’t exactly sure what it was, in fact.

Loneliness. Such a strange thing. Those days when Azuma’s lonely…he can’t say he knows how exactly he feels. He feels…numb, almost. Not quite. Ah, now he’s starting to sound like Homare. He almost laughs aloud at that thought. 

Winter Troupe actually just finished with their shows about a week ago, so Azuma really doesn’t have anything to do other than be cooped up in his room. It really is strange, to be feeling so hopelessly lonely like this and yet not make an effort to reach out to someone. Who would he even reach out to? 

He sighs, as if accepting defeat, and lays down on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of nothing really. Just basking in the loneliness.

Loneliness. It’s something Azuma wishes could just go away and leave him. 

Before his thoughts wander any longer, Guy enters the room. Azuma sits up and looks at him. He’s about to say something but Guy beats him to it.

“You’re lonely today.”

“Well, yes.”

“I mean, you feel lonely.”

Azuma doesn’t know how to respond to that. How did he know? As if reading his mind, Guy says, “I can tell by the expression you gave me when I came in.”

“That easily?”

“It’s not hard to read you.”

Azuma chuckles half-heartedly. “I think it’s just you, Guy.”

Guy furrows his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes. I’m surprised you found out so quickly. You of all people, not that I mean it in a bad way.”

Guy closes the door behind him and makes his way to where Azuma is now sitting on the bed. He takes a seat next to him and asks, “Is there anything I can do to help? I’m not good with these types of things. But I want to help in any way I can.”

“I think just staying here with me is already a big help.”

“I don’t quite understand…but I’m glad I’m helping.”

Azuma smiles softly and says, “Of course. Though, maybe you could let me rest in your lap for a bit?”

“If that’s what you want.” 

Guy moves onto the bed and shifts until his back is against the wall. Azuma lays down, letting his head rest in Guy’s lap. “Is this alright?”

“Of course.”

“Fufu~ You spoil me.” His laugh is lacking its usual charm but it seems genuine even so. “Thank you, Guy.”

“Anything for you.”

“What are you now, my knight in shining armor?”

“If that’s what you’d like me to be.” 

“You really do spoil me…”

Instead of waiting for a response from Guy, Azuma reaches with his right hand towards Guy’s face. It lands on the back of his neck, and Azuma smiles up at him. “Let’s just stay like this for a while, shall we?”

“Alright. If that’s what you want.”

“Thank you.” Azuma gives him another soft smile.

Guy smiles back down at him this time, and it’s a moment Azuma treasures.

He’s not feeling so lonely anymore. The rest of the world may shut him out, but Guy will still be there and that’s all he could ever ask for.

Azuma ends up falling asleep in Guy’s lap, and Guy falls asleep himself shortly after.

They get yelled at by Sakyo a bit when they wake up but Azuma wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I never really considered AzuGuy all that much before except platonically but now I'm hooked! And thus, this fic has been birthed (that sounds kinda weird, doesn't it...)! Scream at me about rarepairs! Twitter: @razzgamer5


End file.
